


Alfa Equivocado

by LunaDeAcero7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Español | Spanish, F/M, Family Secrets, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Lemon, M/M, Omega Verse, Rough Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wedding Planning
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeAcero7/pseuds/LunaDeAcero7
Summary: Levi es un omega que sueña con tener su propia familia, circunstancias de la vida lo llevan a encontrarse con un alpha muy apuesto y justo cuando le llega su período de celo, tal vez el universo está respondiendo al fin a sus deseos... o simplemente es Satanás que quiere que su vida se vuelva un infierno. Omegaverse/Ereri/EreMika/MobuHan/Drama/Mpreg/Familia/Two shot - Para Daiana Stephanie y como regalo de cumple para Levi
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	1. Alfa Equivocado 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daiana Sthepanie and Levi Ackerman](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Daiana+Sthepanie+and+Levi+Ackerman).



> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose.
> 
> Buenas y santas, decían en el campo hace muchos años. Aquí he venido con una nueva historia (le llueven sapos, truenos y escupitajos, se ataja con un trébol de cuatro hojas, no sirve de nada). Bueno, nada que decir, si se animan éntrenle. Son dos capítulos, me salieron larguísimos, estoy terminando el siguiente, me gustaría decir que podré publicarlo mañana pero no sé, tal vez el martes o el miércoles, como tarde el jueves.
> 
> Un omegaverse un poco rarito. Por las dudas voy a explicar rápidamente un par de cosas. En este caso los omegas varones son parecidos a los hermafroditas, quiero decir en cuanto a su fisonomía, tiene pene pero no tienen testículos (es decir, tienen erecciones y eyaculan un líquido parecido al esperma pero son estériles, no pueden fertilizar con esto) y debajo del pene está la abertura que lleva al útero, no sé como llamarla porque es como una vagina pero no es, no pregunten solo disfruten. Lo había visto en algunos dibujos sobre mundos omegaverse de alguna página perdida en internet, si la tuviera les pasaría el link pero no la tengo. Pasa que me perturbaba desde hacía rato el tema de que a los omegas varones los inseminaran desde el ano, que se yo, por un tema de higiene y naturaleza me parece mejor de este modo.
> 
> Luego, los alfas o alphas, tiene cerca de la base del pene una especie de bulto (no es muy grande, es apenas notable, como un anillo para que se den una idea), se llama nudo, cuando éste se hincha es cuando quedan "pegados", muy similar al proceso de reproducción de algunos animales, también en algunos omegaverse lo hacehn de esta manera. No pueden despegarse hasta que el macho haya eyaculado todo el semen, se supone que esto ayuda a que el proceso de fecundación sea mejor, yo que sé, no soy la madre naturaleza, pero elegí que fuera así en este fic, porque puedo (se hace la mala).
> 
> Bueno, eso es todo, se supone que iba a ser un fic gracioso, pero me perdí en alguna parte, ajio, ajio. No es demasiado dramático pero habrá escenas angustiantes, nada trágico, al menos sepan eso. No veo las horas de leer sus devoluciones, si es que se animan. Como siempre, muchas gracia y los amo, mis lunaceros queridos.
> 
> Notas: Este fic va dedicado a Daiana Stephanie, por un intercambio de regalos en la página de Facebook: Archive of our Own (Ao3 ) - En español (por qué me meto en estos aprietos? no lo sé). Y también para mi amadísimo capitán Heichou, mi dulce Levi Ackerman, como regalito atrasado de su cumpleaños. Eso es todo, pueden seguir, ah cierto, la portada es un dibujo de la perdida y extrañada Lena. Ahora si, cambio y fuera.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, la historia si es de mi completa invención.
> 
> Advertencias: Lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, temas delicados como aborto, adopción, pérdidas, un poco de angustia porque yolo, temática omergaverse, LEMON ON FIRE R18, bien explícito por si a alguien no le gusta. Bueno, listo, ya están advertidos.

.

_**.** _

_**"Un hogar no es un edificio, ni una calle ni una ciudad;** _

_**no tiene nada que ver con cosas tan materiales como los ladrillos y el cemento.** _

_**Un hogar es donde está tu familia."** _

_**John Boyne** _

.

.

—Tengo una puta mala suerte para el amor —dijo Levi después de beber su cerveza número ocho, si bien estaba algo mareado, lo cierto es que no estaba del todo ebrio, tenía resistencia al alcohol de manera natural.

Hange asintió cansada del parloteo de su amigo, pero ni modo, tenía que brindarle su apoyo, después de todo él la había ayudado las doscientas veces que se había peleado con Moblit, su ahora flamante esposo.

—Voy a quedarme solo el resto de mi vida —dijo con cara de tragedia mientras abría otra cerveza.

—Ya, Levi, no es el fin del mundo, a veces lleva un poco de tiempo encontrar la persona adecuada.

—Han, tengo treinta y cuatro años, lo he intentado varias veces, si no me meten los cuernos, son estériles, o no aguantan mis manías de limpieza, o… lo que sea. Ya me cansé.

—Ay, amigo, solo estás despechado, anda bebe un poco más, todo pasará.

—Maldito Erwin.

—No es su culpa, tú nunca le confesaste tus sentimientos.

—¿Qué no era obvio? Eso dijiste tú.

—Tal vez lo era, pero en cosas del amor no se puede andar suponiendo, Le.

—Sí, bueno, lo que sea, yo me había hecho ilusiones porque en la cena de navidad, mi cumpleaños Han, él me besó, no sé, luego salió con eso de que estaba ebrio y… me dolió mucho.

—Mira, mejor que te haya aclarado las cosas a tiempo que seguir mintiendo, ¿no crees?

—Está bien, renuncio al amor, definitivamente no es para mí.

—No seas tan drástico, cuando menos lo espere-

—¡No digas eso! Me lo has repetido desde la secundaria, cuando menos lo esperes, cuando menos lo esperes, ¡estoy putamente cansado de esperar! Soy exitoso, soy una persona limpia, organizada, soy autosuficiente, tengo mi propia casa, auto, un buen puesto de trabajo y SOY FIEL, por todos los malditos cloros. Oye, ¿es por qué no soy alto, verdad?

—¡Ay, Jesús de la cruz! Ya empiezas con tus complejos.

—¿Entonces qué es, qué es, Han?

—Estás demasiado estresado con este tema, Le, debes relajarte un poco.

—Tengo treinta y cuatro, ¡carajo! No me estoy haciendo más joven, mi ciclo de fertilidad ya empezó a decaer, a este paso me quedaré solo, solterón y solo. ¿Por qué es tan complicado tener una familia, Han?

—Levi, vamos.

—Sí, sí, para ti es fácil decirlo: Levi, vamos; porque estás casada y tienes dos hermosos hijos.

—Podrías haber adoptado con Farlan, ese chico te amaba con toda su alma, Levi, así que no digas que siempre te fue mal en el amor.

—Pero él no podía tener hijos.

—Fuiste muy cruel cuando te divorciaste de él.

—Estaba frustrado, cansado de todos esos estudios, análisis, pruebas, intentos de inseminación. Y yo si estaba dispuesto a adoptar, solo para que sepas.

Hange lo miró sorprendida y notó el hondo pesar de su mejor amigo en su mirada.

—Nunca me lo dijiste, Le.

—Porque… porque no quería que… estaba muy mal, Farlan me dijo que él no quería ser padre, que tal vez era una bendición que yo no pudiera quedar embarazado, que podíamos ser felices solo los dos, luego de eso me quedó claro que adoptar no era una opción. Estaba tan deprimido que ni siquiera podía hablar de eso.

—Ay, Le, lo siento mucho —dijo su amiga compadeciéndose mientras le frotaba la espalda.

—¿Y sabes una cosa? Mi tía Kiyomi se va a casar.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio?

—Sí, mierda, se va a casar, ella. Sería hipócrita de mi parte decir que no me hace bien verla ilusionada, pero lo cierto es que me muero de la envidia, es quince años más grande que yo, ahora si soy oficialmente el solterón de la familia. Mi madre me llamó ayer, solo para decirme que quiere regalarme un gato, ¿qué tan solitario y patético me veo para ella?

Hange suspiró por quincuagésima vez y trató de razonar con él.

—No todo en la vida es tener hijos, familia, es una responsabilidad muy grande.

—No me vengas con el discurso de "qué difícil es ser madre, no puedo dormir, mi vida no me pertenece, extraño mis días de libertad", ya me sé todos tus trucos, Han. No me importa, así tuviera que sacrificar la mitad de mi vida, así me tuvieran que clavar agujas en la planta de los pies, así tuviera que arrancarme un ojo, ¡no me importa cualquier sacrificio! Quiero un hijo, Han, aunque sea uno solito, para abrazarlo, cuidarlo, enseñarle como barrer —su amiga sonrió con tristeza al escucharlo, Levi le estaba abriendo su corazón y sabía que era un tema que lo mortificaba desde hacía muchos años—, quiero hacerle sus cumpleaños y decirle cuanto lo amo. ¿Por qué es tan difícil?

—Escucha, ¿por qué no tienes un bebé por tu cuenta?

—¿Eh? —Levi destapó la siguiente cerveza y la miró sorprendido ante su planteo.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho, ¿cierto? Eres independiente, tienes un buen pasar, en realidad no necesitas una pareja, ahora el sistema de adopción está más flexibilizado, podrías inscribirte en las listas, o sino también intentar por inseminación, pero por tu cuenta.

Levi sintió que se le erizaban los cabellos de la nuca. De solo pensar en pasar por los dolorosos procesos de nuevo lo descomponía. Habían sido cuatro intentos fallidos, el cuarto el peor de todos ya que había llegado a quedar embarazado pero lo había perdido por un aborto espontáneo a los dos meses, había sido un golpe tan duro y terrible, que de ninguna manera intentaría otra vez pasar por todo ese calvario.

Sin embargo, entrar a las listas de adopción… no era tan mala idea. Bebió en silencio de la botella mientras maceraba y cavilaba al respecto. Hange estaba en lo correcto, ¿por qué debería esperar al gran amor de su vida? Si tanto deseaba ser padre lo único que necesitaba era un hijo, el amor podía venir después, o no.

—El lunes iré a la oficina de adopciones y averiguaré todo el proceso.

Hange sonrió y le refregó la espalda con cariño, quería apoyarlo en ese proyecto tan importante en su vida. Se conocían desde hacía muchos años, había sido testigo de la enorme cantidad de veces que Levi se quedaba mirando esas novelas rosas de malas actuaciones con sus ojitos llenos de brillos. Revistas de maternidad, foros sobre crianza de niños, la había vuelto loca con recomendaciones de todo tipo en sus embarazos, la había acompañado a los ultrasonidos y se había emocionado cada vez, incluso más que su propio marido. Cuando lo necesitaban cuidaba a los niños que le llamaban tío y los consentía bastante, no dudaba que sería un padre maravilloso, también anhelaba que él pudiera cumplir con ese sueño lo antes posible.

Ese lunes se arregló con mucho esmero, se miró al espejo muchas veces y revisó más de cinco veces todos los documentos en su carpeta. Su amiga lo pasó a buscar y fueron juntos a la sede de adopciones de la ciudad. Tardaron en atenderlos, al parecer tenían mucho trabajo y eran pocos empleados. Los atendió un señor mayor que parecía próximo a jubilarse, se notaba visiblemente cansado y tosía a cada rato, tampoco parecía muy predispuesto, la verdad la atención fue lamentable.

—¿Y usted porqué quiere criar un niño en sus condiciones? —preguntaba con voz de profesor regañón mientras lo miraba por encima de sus anteojos.

El hombre parecía empeñado en hacer desistir a Levi, quien a pesar de todo trataba de responder con el mejor de lo ánimos.

—¿Usted está seguro que no se arrepentirá a medio camino? Tenemos un montón de desertores, no es una decisión para tomársela a la ligera, no está eligiendo un perrito, ¿entiende?

—Por supuesto, es una decisión que he tomado desde hace muchos años, pero como mi matrimonio fracasó… creo que prefiero poner todo de mí para criar un bebé de manera apropiada.

—Es inusual que omegas solteros pidan esta clase de servicios, tampoco espere que sea un bebé, propiamente dicho, porque hay niños de diferentes edades esperando por un hogar, no hay que ponerse demasiado pretenciosos, ¿entiende?

—C-claro, yo solo lo dije porque… pero está bien, puede ser un niño pequeño también.

—Como siempre, nunca piensan en que hay niños más grandes con necesidades afectivas, esto no es un paliativo para curar soledades, señor —el hombre parecía molesto a cada momento y Hange se comenzó a enojar también por el trato adusto, solo se contenía porque no quería que en el primera entrevista a su amigo le fuera mal. Sin embargo podía ir viendo como el brillo en sus ojos se iba apagando a medida que transcurrían los minutos.

—Nunca lo he pensado de esa manera. Solo quiero criar un niño con amor y con responsabilidad, formar una familia.

—Una familia uniparental, es una pequeña familia, pero bueno, ya usted sabrá. Tiene que tener en cuenta que cuando inicia el proceso hay una evaluación minuciosa de todas sus condiciones, físicas, psíquicas, económicas, evaluaciones ambientales, laborales, de su entorno, sus allegados, es un procedimiento largo que puede tomar uno o dos años, dependiendo de cómo se lo vaya evaluando.

—Oh, eso es mucho tiempo.

—Bueno, no repartimos panes precisamente, entenderá que para el gobierno es de suma importancia estar seguros que el entorno en el que será dado el niño debe ser estar totalmente aprobado y cumplir con todos los requerimientos y normas.

—Sí, entiendo, estoy dispuesto a iniciarlo, aunque me lleve tiempo.

—Y bueno, entonces vamos a empezar a llenar todos los papeles, espero tenga varias horas disponibles.

Salieron cerca de tres horas después, agotados, un tanto decepcionados de la enorme burocracia del sistema, Hange tenía ganas de insultar a los dos horribles empleados que los habían maltratado en ese ínterin, pero se guardó sus cavilaciones, Levi estaba más que emocionado, hablaba hasta por los codos.

Atravesar las evaluaciones preliminares, llevó cerca de seis meses exhaustivos. En el medio se perdió una parte importante de la carpeta de Levi, al parecer mandaron al incinerador documentos que no debían ser quemados, por lo que se extendió tres meses más para completar análisis y estudios que ya estaban hechos.

Levi atravesó más de una docena de entrevistas con psicólogos, psiquiatras y asistentes sociales. Tuvo que modificar su casa tanto estructural como decorativamente para cumplir con todas las exigencias. Hange realmente admiraba el espíritu de su amigo que no se detuvo, ni se amedrentó con tantos formularios, idas y vueltas, entrevistas todo el tiempo, pidieron su hoja de vida, hablaron con sus empleadores, compañeros de trabajo, amigos, familiares, parecía más la investigación del FBI que un organismo de adopción.

Al cabo de un año y tres meses finalmente fue aprobado y puesto en la lista de adoptantes. Recién entonces estuvo en condiciones de ir a visitar los orfanatos del estado, había tres en la ciudad, pero cada vez que volvía de las visitas estaba destruido. Los niños en general no la pasaban bien en esos lugares, la mayoría tenía historias de vida muy tristes y duras.

Hange estuvo presente todo lo que pudo y festejó con su amigo cuando finalmente se decidió por un hermoso niño de tres añitos llamado Leo. El niño había sido abandonado por su madre que era adicta a las drogas, actualmente estaba presa cumpliendo condena por una causa de robo a mano armada, se desconocía quién era el padre. El niño había vivido un tiempo con unos tíos que lo trataron como un perro, las denuncias reiteradas de los vecinos hicieron que servicios sociales lo rescatara de ese lugar, estaba desnutrido y muy mal de salud, se había estado recuperando desde hacía un año en ese hogar y parecía agradarle Levi, ya que siempre se aferraba a sus piernas cuando iba de visita.

Les llevó cerca de cuatro meses con asistencias regulares al orfanato, luego otras reuniones en la casa de Levi donde dos asistentes sociales evaluaban el comportamiento del niño, hasta que finalmente aprobaron la adopción. Levi había pintado su habitación, le había comprado muebles, juguetes, ropa, y un sinfín de artículos para mimar a su retoño.

Hange nunca lo había visto tan feliz como cuando levantaba al pequeño Leo entre sus brazos y lo llenaba de besos. El infante en un principio era algo arisco y temeroso, pero con los días se apegó a su figura completamente, lo seguía a todas partes como un cachorrito y Levi se lo presentaba a todos con enorme orgullo contándoles que se trataba de su hijo.

Convivieron felizmente poco más de dos meses, hasta que un día llegó una asistente social a su domicilio, para informarle que la madre de Leo había sido puesta en libertad, que estaba transitando un programa de desintoxicación con éxito, que gracias al estado tenía una vivienda digna y un trabajo en la oficina postal de correos.

—Ella ha solicitado la custodia de su hijo, señor Ackerman —comunicó la empleada con pesar.

Levi no podía hablar, estaba completamente en shock, le llevó algunos minutos poder encontrar su voz.

—No e-entiendo, ustedes… ustedes me dijeron que, que su madre no, no lo quería, lo abandonó, ella, ella lo abandonó a su suerte.

—Sí, es así, señor Ackerman y lamento mucho tener que estar dándole esta noticia, pero tiene que entender que la familia de sangre es nuestra prioridad. Ayudamos a las familias que quieren reencontrarse, ella pasó por muchas situaciones difíciles y ha demostrado voluntad de cambio, está limpia hace más de tres meses, trabaja, se ha reportado a todas las entrevistas que le hemos requerido. Sé que no es suficiente lo que le voy a decir, pero estaba especificado en el contrado de adopción que si los padres biológicos demuestran que están en condiciones de volver a ser padres responsables la agencia debe priorizar sus pedidos. Es una situación que no se da con frecuencia, pero es importante en este caso, sobre todo por la edad del niño que recupere los lazos con su progenitora cuanto antes. Lo siento mucho, señor Ackerman.

—No, esto no está bien, ustedes no pueden darme un hijo y quitármelo de la noche a la mañana, Leo está muy apegado a mí y yo a él, es mi pequeño bebé, no pueden… no pueden quitármelo.

—Señor Ackerman, solo le pido que colabore, yo entiendo que es una instancia dolorosa, es la peor parte de nuestros trabajos de hecho, pero si usted hace las cosas bien, prometo que daremos una recomendación muy alta sobre usted, no deberá atravesar el programa de nuevo, podrá ir directamente a la lista de adopción de inmediato.

—¿Usted me habla en serio? Yo amo a Leo, ¿piensa que es fácil que me lo quiten y que yo vaya a escoger a otro niño como si nada? ¡Esto no es como ir a comprar ropa, por Dios santo!

—Cálmese, señor Ackerman, yo de verdad lo siento mucho, pero es así como son las cosas.

Levi entró en una profunda depresión, nunca más pudo volver a tener contacto con el niño por el bien de la salud emocional de la criatura. Fue como si le apuñalaran el corazón.

Los días se volvieron insulsos, aburridos, tristes. Era como si la vida se hubiera ensañado con él. Hange trataba de animarlo y constantemente lo invitaba a eventos o salidas, pero se había vuelto huraño (más de lo que era), taciturno, la mayoría de las veces le cancelaba sin previo aviso. No estaba de ánimos para nada.

Comenzó a frecuentar algunos bares, solo para olvidarse de su miserable existencia, bebía bastante, se besuqueaba con algún alpha disponible, pero ni siquiera tenía ganas de tener sexo, así que hasta ahí llegaban sus correrías. Tampoco lo ayudaba saber que su prima Mikasa iba a casarse para la próxima primavera, parecía como si todos a su alrededor se confabularan para que sobresaliera su soledad, su enojo con la vida, su insuficiencia para procrear. Maldito mundo.

Ese día ya iba por su quinto whisky cuando comenzó a notar que se sentía un poco sofocado. ¿Para qué mierda la puta naturaleza lo hacía entrar en celo? Al vicio ya que nunca sería padre a ese paso, a esa edad, con ese carácter de mierda que cada día se volvía peor. Suspiró frustrado y pidió otro trago, una incipiente humedad entre sus piernas se hizo evidente y sintió a su entrepierna palpitar, despabilándose. Metió la mano dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su gabán, sería mejor que tomara sus supresores, no quería una horda de hambrientos alphas a su alrededor, pululando como hienas babeantes dispuestas a arrancar un pedazo de su carne, ¡estúpidos alphas!

Una deliciosa corriente eléctrica le lamió la espalda y tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar que un gemido lo pusiera en más evidencia, ya que notó un par de miradas inquisidoras cerca de su ubicación. Sacó el blíster de pastillas, pero antes de tomar una miró alrededor, había muy buenos prospectos, ¿hacía cuánto no intimaba con otro ser humano? Mucho, mucho tiempo, tanto que no recordaba. Últimamente se arreglaba con sus dildos y vibradores, pero no estaría mal el calor de otra persona. Un par de veces había tenido aventuras de una noche, ciertamente nunca en celo, pero de hecho era bastante conveniente, mientras estuviera en ese estado podría disfrutar mucho más, aunque debía asegurarse de no irse con algún depravado, ¿debería arriesgarse?

Se bebió el trago de un solo tirón y se levantó del banquillo para ir a dar una vuelta por el lugar. Sus feromonas comenzaban a esparcirse con lentitud, le gustó sentirse deseado, tal vez esa noche se arriesgaría un poco, si, ¿por qué no?

Más tiempo pasaba, más envalentonado se sentía, pronto se le empezaron a acercar para invitarlo a bailar, si claro, "bailar". Mientras los iba rechazando de puro gusto, se encontró en una esquina algo alejada con un alpha que resaltaba bastante, a esas alturas no tenía casi filtros, así que se dirigió a él mientras desprendía algunos botones de su bonita camisa blanca con rayas celestes, tiró su cabello hacia atrás y se le plantó enfrente con cara seria. El hombre lo miró un momento, probablemente no le hubiera prestado atención sino fuera por la intensa nube de feromonas que Levi soltó y que pareció capturar su interés.

—Tú estás bien guapo, ¿eh? ¿Quieres divertirte esta noche? Sin reglas, sin compromisos.

¡Miren eso! Cuando se lo contara a Hange se le caerían los calzones, de seguro no le creería. El alpha lo miró de arriba hacia abajo y luego observó a los costados, tal vez fijándose si alguien le quería jugar una broma o algo similar.

—Estoy solo, pero si no te apuras vas a perder esta grandiosa oportunidad —más hablaba, más se dejaba llevar, qué era lo peor que podía pasar ¿qué lo rechazara?, bebé, la vida lo había triturado, lo había tragado y lo había vomitado, podía con el rechazo de un hermoso alpha—. ¿Y bien, estás interesado o no? Estoy en celo.

—Es notable, prácticamente me tiraste una tonelada de feromonas encima.

—Ah, pero son deliciosas, ¿o es una queja?

El hombre pareció dudar, por lo que Levi rodó los ojos molesto y se giró para irse a la pista de baile central. Comenzó a bailar de manera intensa, casi erótica y pronto se le apiñaron varios interesados, uno lo tironeaba del brazo, otro lo agarraba de la cintura, hubo uno que se atrevió a besarle el cuello y si bien quería acción, tanto aroma alpha lo estaba ahogando.

De pronto notó que lo abrazaban desde atrás y lo arrastraban fuera de la pista.

—¿Pero qué? ¡Oye!

—Tranquilo, solo te estoy salvando.

—¿Eh? ¿Quién te dijo que quiero que me salven?

Lo llevó hasta la barra de bebidas y le pidió un vaso de agua helada al barman.

—Toma tus supresores —le ordenó y Levi lo miró ofuscado, era el alpha al que había abordado antes.

—No los traje, ¿por qué no te metes en tus asuntos, Superman? Solo quiero una noche para divertirme y ya —dijo mientras bebía algunos tragos del vaso porque la verdad estaba acalorado con tanto ir y venir, y el celo, claro—. Gracias por tu ayuda, pero no la necesito, soy una persona mayor como ves, estoy soltero y no le debo explicaciones a nadie, así que si no tienes intenciones de pasar la noche conmigo, solo déjame ser.

El hombre sonrió complacido y Levi pudo sentir las feromonas del mismo que lo estremecieron y lo excitaron de inmediato, el alpha se acercó a él y le susurró al oído de una manera provocativa.

—Me gusta tu actitud, tu aroma y creo que de hecho, tal vez si sea tu salvación esta noche. ¿Aún tengo la oportunidad de irme contigo?

—Sí, sí —Levi buscó sus labios y lo besó con ganas, había algo en ese hombre, además de su evidente belleza física, su complexión agraciada, sus feromonas poderosas, que lo atraían sin remedio.

La lengua del otro se enredaba perfectamente con la suya, podía sentir sus jugos escurriendo y su cuerpo tembló, ¡vaya!, si se había sentido así solo con un simple beso, no podía esperar para montarlo de inmediato. Sentía que se estaba incendiando, todo a su alrededor quedó en un segundo plano, solo quería desnudar a ese alpha y dejar que hiciera un desastre de él.

El hombre tiró de su mano y lo arrastró a la salida con evidente prisa, tomaron un taxi hasta el hotel de amor más cercano, mientras en el asiento de atrás comenzaban a prodigarse caricias. A la luz de la ciudad notó que el hombre tenía vibrantes ojos color gris, su mirada era fuerte, penetrante, su cabello castaño oscuro enmarcaba una mandíbula fuerte, una nariz afilada y cejas pobladas, todo en su conjunto quedaba exquisitamente bien, como una obra de arte.

No se propasaron en el vehículo, pero si hubo más besos y apretones sobre la ropa. Salieron eyectados a la recepción del hotel una vez que llegaron a su destino, apenas pudieron anunciarse para recibir la llave y correr prácticamente al cuarto setenta y siete.

Había algo de morboso y estimulante en esto de tener un rollo con un tipo completamente desconocido que a medida que se iba desnudando resultaba de lo más sugestivo y guapo, su instinto no le había fallado. Levi se quitó el gabán y los pantalones y se acercó al alpha para deleitar sus manos tocando el pecho trabajado, el torso firme y las caderas afiladas, parecía un niño dentro de una golosinería, y no dudó en pegar sus labios a ese cuerpo esbelto y trabajado tal como sediento a una barra de hielo. El susodicho lo dejó explorar sintiéndose contento del entusiasmo del omega.

Si bien le habían gustado sus feromonas, no había reparado mucho en la anatomía ajena, le gustaba que fuera más bajo que él, al parecer más liviano también, aunque se sorprendió de los cuantiosos músculos, no era común encontrar omegas que cuidaran tanto su cuerpo y le comenzó a abrir los botones restantes de la camisa porque él también quería deleitarse.

Todo lo que fue descubriendo fue de su agrado. Levi tenía el abdomen plano, con abdominales marcados, la piel tersa y blanca a excepción de un par de tatuajes pequeños desperdigados por aquí y por allí, en una de sus tetillas brilló un atrevido piercing que lo atravesaba de lado a lado con dos pequeñas esferas a cada lado, sin dudas este omega era atrevido, rebelde, quería seguir descubriendo más cosas de él.

Volvieron a besarse y el más alto aprovechó para apretarle el trasero groseramente, sin embargo su atrevimiento fue bien recibido con vibrantes gemidos que fueron absorbidos por la boca del alpha. No se conocían pero al mismo tiempo había cierta sincronía implícita en sus movimientos, como si hubieran sido diseñados para acoplarse.

Levi se alejó un poco, dejando salir una sonrisa perversa que hizo que al más alto le latiera el corazón y la entrepierna. Se giró y metió los pulgares en su ropa interior para tirar de ella logrando que se deslizara por esas delgadas pero musculadas piernas blancas, por algún motivo sus ojos quedaron prendados de dos diminutos lunares debajo de su nalga derecha, cuando arrastró su mirada hacia arriba notó pequeñas y delicadas rosas negras sobre su columna vertebral. Levi se puso en cuatro sobre la cama y meneó el trasero juguetonamente a la vez que lubricaba dos de sus dedos con su propia y espesa saliva, los llevó a su abertura que brillaba por la lubricación natural y los introdujo en su interior sin mayores problemas. Apoyó su cabeza contra el acolchado granate de la cama y liberó deliciosos y graves gemidos mientras sus feromonas se liberaban a todo dar.

El hombre sintió que se incineraba en ese mismo instante, la cordura le abandonó por completo y se apresuró a acercarse, apoyó sus rodillas en el colchón, detrás de su exquisita presa y le masajeó los glúteos mientras enterraba su rostro para lamer, succionar y estimular cuanto estuviera a su alcance, corrió suavemente la mano de Levi para hundir su lengua lo más profundo posible, mientras una de sus manos lo masturbaba con frenesí.

Levi apretó los dientes y se retorció en auténtico placer, sus muslos se tensaron perfectamente mientras sus manos apretaban el edredón con fuerza.

—¡Ah! ¡Joder! ¡Eso es, sigue así, mierda!

No aguantó ni dos minutos que se vino copiosamente mientras su cuerpo tiritaba de satisfacción. El alpha estaba deslumbrado, no recordaba haber tenido un encuentro tan fogoso en mucho, mucho tiempo. Se alejó un poco y tomó uno de los preservativos que estaban sobre la mesa de luz, le apretó un poco, pero no había tiempo de ir a buscar otro.

Refregó su pene erecto sobre la abertura de Levi que empujaba su trasero hacia él.

—Ya, mételo, por favor, hazlo ahora.

—¿Apurado? —dijo socarronamente, sin embargo quedó anonadado cuando Levi lo miró por encima de su hombro, el rostro algo rojo, caliente, transpirado y una expresión de súplica que no se esperaba en absoluto.

—Anda, no seas malo, alpha, mételo, por favor, no aguanto más.

—Eren, mi nombre es Eren.

—Eren, fóllame, ahora.

La cabeza ingresó sin mayores preámbulos haciéndose lugar en ese canal estrecho y aterciopelado, las piernas de Levi volvieron a tiritar en respuesta al estímulo recibido, el resto costó un poco más para alojarse, Eren no quería forzarlo demasiado, sabía que debía controlarse, un poco al menos, sin embargo Levi no parecía estar en la misma página.

—M-más, anda, dame m-más, ¡joder! ¡Más fuerte!

Tiró de uno de los blancos brazos y apoyó el otro en el colchón para impulsarse más profundo y Levi abrió sus ojos a su máxima expresión mientras su boca chorreaba saliva, su celo estaba floreciendo en todo su esplendor y estaba dejando que lo llevara donde sea sin ponerle ningún tipo de restricción. Lo bombeó rítmicamente y el omega apenas si podía gemir porque las sensaciones eran tantas que no podía ordenar su cabeza.

Lo apretaba de manera maravillosa y si bien Eren era aguantador, porque por naturaleza tenía una buena cantidad de estamina, tal vez fuera por el calor del momento y el celo del fabuloso omega no pudo aguantar demasiado y se vino gruñendo audiblemente.

Levi lo empujó para que saliera de su interior y lo tiró, literalmente, sobre el colchón, le quitó el condón con cuidado y comenzó a mamársela sin miramientos. Eren arqueó su espalda porque le transmitió placer y un poco de dolor al mismo tiempo, una nueva nube de feromonas le nubló la cabeza y se la puso dura como roca de inmediato, tal vez se debiera a que su propio celo también estaba cerca y su poder de recuperación estaba en su mejor punto.

Levi se desvivía por chupársela con ganas de tal manera que casi era capaz de albergar hasta el nudo dentro de su boca, los sonidos acuosos invadieron el recinto y Eren manoteó un nuevo preservativo, a duras penas se lo pudo colocar que ya tenía al omega sentado sobre su cadera, refregándose como gato en celo contra su cuerpo. El mismo Levi tomó su pene y lo enfiló a su entrada para ir sentándose sobre su eje de manera precisa y apretada.

—¡Mmm, si, si, si, esto es!

En esa nueva posición Eren atenazó sus caderas con sus potentes manos y comenzó a embestirlo desde abajo disfrutando obscenamente del espectáculo que le brindaba esa fascinante criatura. Levi se adueñó por completo de la situación, ondulando su cintura y moviéndose sugestivamente, sintiendo como el pene de su compañero lo llenaba de una manera gloriosa. Eren se sentó de improviso y apretó sus glúteos con fuerza logrando que la penetración fuera aún más profunda.

En esa posición el alpha aprovechó para pegar sus labios al piercing del omega, mordisqueó con algo de fuerza y sintió como Levi reaccionaba a su boca temblando de manera intermitente, era evidente lo sensible que era en ese punto, succionó con fuerza mientras una de sus manos apretaba el otro pezón retorciéndolo un poco.

—¡Ah, ah, Eren, m-mierda!

Cuando soltó ese botón de carne, que dejó rojo y algo inflamado, Levi buscó su boca desesperado y nuevamente se besaron con auténtica impaciencia. La lengua de Eren acarició el paladar contrario y el más bajo convulsionó al llegarle su segundo orgasmo. Tiró del cabello del alpha con cierta rudeza, mientras seguía perdido en el placer de haber alcanzado el clímax y luego bajó sus manos a la vez que arañaba sus brazos, sin llegar a lastimar pero dejando algunas marcas rojas.

Cayó de espaldas en la cama tratando de recuperar un poco el aliento, pero Eren aún no había terminado, de manera que no le dio tregua, tomó el control de su cuerpo relajado y blando y lo embistió con ganas. Levi gemía eróticamente, no oponía resistencia, dejó que el otro hiciera lo que gustara con él.

Esta vez el alpha acabó sobre el rostro de Levi, que lejos de sentirse molesto recogió algo del esperma con su lengua y limpió el resto con una toalla de mano del hotel.

El más alto se puso de pie, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una fina película de sudor, fue hasta el pequeño refrigerador de la habitación y sacó una botella de agua fresca, bebió un poco y volvió a la cama para acercársela al otro hombre que estaba mirando el techo un poco más recuperado.

—¿Quieres?

—¡Joder, sí!

Mientras el omega bebía, fue hasta sus pantalones y sacó un paquete de cigarros junto a su encendedor, encendió uno y se sentó en la cabecera de la cama.

—Vaya, necesitaba esto —dijo Levi dejando la botella vacía sobre la mesa de luz.

—¿Te refieres al agua o a la follada?

—A ambas —contestó con una sonrisa complaciente.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—¿Es importante?

—¿No puedes decirme? ¿Eres una especie de celebridad?

—No, ni cerca, Levi, mucho gusto —dijo extendiendo su mano y Eren aceptó el saludo.

Luego de terminar de fumar se acercó de nuevo, Levi se dejó hacer, su celo seguía en todo su esplendor y lejos estaban de terminar el encuentro.

A eso de las cuatro de la mañana se dieron una ducha rápida y volvieron a la cama, los condones se habían terminado y ya estaban otra vez enredados en un mar de besos y toqueteos. Levi estaba boca abajo, Eren trepado encima suyo, mordisqueando su columna vertebral, justo entre sus omóplatos había un punto en extremo sensible, sí, ahí donde estaba la segunda rosa negra, ¿cómo se había tatuado algo en ese lugar tan vulnerable? Refregaba su pene una y otra vez, mientras el omega empujaba sus caderas para mayor fricción.

—Mierda, no hay condones, iré a pedir más —dijo Eren con molestia pero Levi lo detuvo, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y mansas.

—Mételo, solo así.

—¿Así?

—Oh, si, quiero sentirte bien, anda —pidió con esa voz dulce y doblegada que se estaba volviendo su nueva debilidad.

—Pero… uh… estás en celo, ¿te estás cuidando?

—Mañana tomaré la píldora, anda, házmelo, Eren, ¿no quieres?

Claro que quería, pero no era prudente hacerlo sin protección con un desconocido, además…

Sus pensamientos se disgregaron al sentir el atrayente aroma de las feromonas de Levi, se lo veía bastante limpio, ¿por qué no? Era una tentación demasiado difícil de evitar. Levi abrió sus piernas y elevó sus caderas, la lubricación brilló bajo la luz amarillenta del foco de la habitación y Eren no pudo resistirse, o no quiso, a estas alturas poco importaba.

Lo acomodó de costado y levantó una de las blancas extremidades con su brazo para hundirse desde esa posición, Levi relajó su entrada para que pudiera enterrarse más profundo y ambos gimieron al unísono, sumergidos en una atmosfera de puro gozo. Lo embistió un buen rato, disfrutando de cada roce, hasta que salió de su interior para dejarlo boca arriba, se veía hermoso así, sumiso, con las piernas abiertas, necesitado. Levi abrió su entrada con una de sus manos y le suplicó sin vueltas.

—Aquí, lléname, Eren.

Lo agarró de los tobillos y comenzó a penetrarlo con lentitud, Levi se sacudía levemente, disfrutando con cada partícula de su ser, entregado a las fauces del placer, disfrutando sin remordimientos de ninguna clase.

—¿Así? ¿Se siente bien?

—Uff, sí, sí, ¡joder! M-más, no te detengas.

Empujó sus caderas de tal modo que su nudo casi entra por completo en el estrecho canal, ese movimiento hizo que el omega gimiera de una manera profunda, prolongada, maravillosa. Sus expresiones eran hermosas, tan transparentes y sinceras. Soltó sus piernas para apoyarse con los nudillos sobre el colchón balanceándose y metiéndose con mayor intensidad. Las piernas de Levi lo abrazaron de una forma muy posesiva, apretando su torso con fuerza. Pudo acercar su rostro y se besaron de una manera muy húmeda e íntima. Pegaron sus frentes mezclando sus respiraciones erráticas y Levi le volvió a suplicar.

—Imprégname, Eren.

El alpha abrió sus ojos y se sintió emocionado, nunca había anudado en un omega antes, solo con algunos sosos juguetes sexuales que no lo satisfacían para nada, igual y él tomaría la pastilla del día después, así que… ¿qué problema podía haber? ¿Cómo era posible que ese omega lo doblegara tanto? Bastaba que largara una frase que parecía inofensiva y él solo quería complacerlo, una y otra y otra vez.

—Podría doler.

—No me importa, imprégname, por favor, llena mi matriz, lo deseo tanto.

Él también lo deseaba, ya habían llegado tan lejos, ¿por qué detenerse? Y de nuevo decidió que lo mejor sería complacerlo. Ambos estaban embobados, perdidos en la pasión desmedida que les brindaba el celo del omega.

Eren sintió a su instinto escalando desde las profundas aguas de su inconsciencia, trepando y moviéndose profundo como un dragón que pugna por ser liberado. Gruñó mientras seguía entrando y saliendo del cuerpo de Levi, concentrándose en su entrepierna, como una llamarada que surgía desde sus entrañas, el omega comenzó a producir densas y pesadas feromonas de auténtico regocijo. El nudo ingresó por completo en el cuerpo de Levi, quien instintivamente había aflojado su cuerpo para facilitarle el ingreso de esa parte más gruesa de la anatomía del alpha.

Ambos estaban como hipnotizados ante en evento. El nudo comenzó a crecer de a poco, Levi sintió una leve molestia, pero nada que no pudiera aguantar, el pene del omega estaba erguido y duro, el proceso llevó muchos minutos, hasta que finalmente la semilla de Eren se derramó de manera total, dejándolo agotado y a la vez satisfecho por completo, Levi volvió a eyacular de una manera cremosa, lenta y caliente, era como si hubiera recibido una dosis de deleite puro, fue un orgasmo que duró varios minutos más.

No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron pegados, ya que en ese estado era difícil medir el tiempo, era casi como entrar en otra dimensión, para cuando Eren salió de Levi, notó que sus aromas se habían mezclado de una manera perfecta. Juntos, la fragancia era más potente y avasallante que nunca.

…

Levi se despertó sobresaltado.

—¡Llego tarde al trabajo!

Agarró su celular que yacía a un costado sobre la mesa de luz y sintió alivio al leer que era domingo. Con lo cual volvió a enredarse en el acolchado. Sintió el cuerpo suave, sensible y en muchas partes las estelas de la pasión aún ardían como las brasas que se van extinguiendo y recordó lo que había hecho durante esa noche.

Miró alrededor para percatarse que Eren ya no estaba, por algún motivo sintió un poco de decepción al no encontrarlo. Decidió que mejor se bañaba rápido, faltaba poco para que se cumpliera el turno de la habitación. Mientras se limpiaba y metía sus dedos para eliminar el resto de semen que aún tenía dentro del cuerpo, no pudo evitar recordar al alpha, ¡qué lástima que se hubiera ido! Aún tenía ganas de follar, ya que era el primer día de su celo, además sus cuerpos congeniaban en una química tremenda.

Salió de la ducha refregando su cabello y cuando se quitó la toalla de la cabeza quedó sorprendido. Eren habían regresado, ya que al parecer su ausencia se debía a que había ido a comprar un exagerado desayuno para los dos. Ya había acomodado todo sobre la mesa de la habitación.

—Pensé que seguirías dormido —dijo sonriendo, el cabello atado en una pulcra coleta, al parecer se había bañado antes de salir a buscar una tienda de conveniencia.

Levi lo vió más guapo y más hermoso que la noche anterior.

—Soy de madrugar. ¿Eso es té negro?

—Traje una infusión de café y otra de té negro, no sabía si serían de tu agrado, sino puedo pedirte algo del servicio a la habitación, a mí me gustan ambos.

—Té negro, me encanta.

—Ponte algo de ropa encima, necesito concentrarme en comer, al menos unos minutos —le dijo con coquetería y Levi bufó en respuesta.

Agarró su camisa y su ropa interior y se las colocó para sentarse a la mesa, aun así Eren no podía evitar comérselo con la mirada. Levi tomó la infusión y devoró un paquete de galletas saladas con trocitos de queso. Eren tomó su café con varios bollitos dulces. Luego fumó otro cigarrillo mientras disfrutaba de la vista, se tomó su tiempo para mirarlo con descaro y Levi se acomodaba en sugestivas poses, relajado y contento con el escrutinio.

Cuando Eren apagó el cigarro, Levi se puso de pie para ir a sentarse cómodamente sobre las caderas del alpha, que ni lerdo ni perezoso lo despojó de sus interiores, acarició el contorno de su cuerpo, encontró de casualidad otro punto sensible justo entre las costillas y la cintura, un pequeño sector vertical en el que cuando arrastraba sus dedos hacía arriba, lograba que Levi encogiera las piernas y cerrara los ojos complacido. "Como un gato regalón", pensó, "solo le falta ronronear".

Ahí en la silla se prodigaron caricias y más besos hasta que finalmente Levi estuvo bien lubricado por la excitación y procedieron a seguir divirtiéndose. Eren anudó un total de tres veces en él entre la noche y la mañana, perdieron la cuenta de los orgasmos, a veces simplemente querían estirar el placer lo máximo posible.

A eso de las ocho de la noche se retiraron finalmente, Eren no dejó que Levi pagara y lo acompañó a tomar un taxi donde se despidieron entre más besos, como si fueran una pareja de enamorados.

—Gracias por la noche, fue genial —dijo Levi sonriendo satisfecho y notablemente cansado.

—Y por el día, no lo olvides.

—Claro, claro.

—Yo también lo disfruté mucho, cuídate.

Apenas llegó a su casa, Levi se cambió de ropa, si bien se había bañado en el hotel necesitaba ropa limpia. Puso todo a lavar y fue a tirarse a dormir luego de llevar una botella con agua a su habitación.

Aun su cuerpo se estremecía por tramos, se refregó contra las sábanas, abrazando su almohada, y se durmió con placidez de una manera profunda. Se despertó al otro día renovado, aún se sentía un poco afiebrado por el celo pero ya se estaba yendo, de todas maneras tomó un par de supresores para regresar a su trabajo. Notó que su aroma aún seguía mezclado con el de ese espectacular alpha.

Era probable que alguna vez volviera a ese bar, si volvía a cruzárselo con seguridad le ofrecería volver a compartir la noche. Aunque era probable que eso no sucediera, además una segunda experiencia no aseguraba que fuera como la primera, mejor dejar ese hermoso recuerdo donde estaba y ya, no debía ponerse codicioso con esas cosas.

Le contó a su mejor amiga sobre esa noche-día mágica y Hange lo felicitó, se notaba de mejor semblante y mejor humor, sin dudas esa sesión de sexo intenso había logrado que las endorfinas le contaminaran el cuerpo y lo necesitaba, mucho.

Las semanas fueron pasando y Levi notó que se encontraba somnoliento en general, incluso llegó a casi dormirse durante una junta de la empresa, aunque para su fortuna nadie notó aquello. Tenía malestar estomacal, casi cualquier comida le provocaba acidez y se sentía bastante aletargado. Decidió ir al gastroenterólogo porque estaba convencido que tanto estrés del último tiempo probablemente le habían causado un inicio de úlcera gástrica, el médico lo envió a hacerse algunos análisis y ecografías para descartar diagnósticos.

Grande sería su sorpresa cuando el médico lo derivó con un obstetra, Levi estaba un poco asustado, lo único que le faltaba era que le diera cáncer de útero u ovarios, sin embargo no se trataba de eso. Cuando la doctora Braun le anunció que estaba encinta, su mente quedó en blanco durante varios minutos y aun cuando se retiró del consultorio no podía creerlo.

No lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió a la casa de su amiga con la ecografía abdominal en la mano.

Su amiga se sorprendió, Levi no era tan espontáneo, siempre planificaba muy bien su agenda de encuentros, más se alegró de recibirlo en su hogar, le hizo un té y notó que su amigo estaba un poco alterado.

—¿Qué sucede, Le?

—Hange, no lo vas a creer pero… estoy… estoy embarazado —recién entonces floreció una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y su amiga quedó petrificada.

Atinó a recibir la ecografía y abrió grande sus ojos.

—¡Levi! ¿Pero cómo?

—Pues, sí, debe ser de ese encuentro con ese alpha, el mes pasado.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Y, y, cómo te sientes?

Levi la miró, el brillo en sus ojos más fuerte que nunca.

—¡Feliz!

—Pe-pero, oye, ¿qué vas a hacer?

—¿No lo ves, Han? El universo conspiró para que esto sucediera, no lo puedo creer, ¡realmente seré papá!

—Sí, pero, ¿y el otro padre?

—Bueno, no lo sé, no tengo idea de quién es, pero es mejor así, yo criaré a este niño por mi cuenta.

—¿No te cuidaste?

—No, aunque le dije que tomaría la píldora del día después lo cierto es que me olvidé, no es como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito, pero ¿no lo ves? ¡Tendré un bebé, mi bebé! —dijo risueño mientras observaba su vientre.

—Bueno, yo no sé qué decirte, sé que este ha sido tu sueño desde siempre pero escúchame, al menos deberías tratar de avisarle al padre. Deberíamos buscarlo.

—No. No quiero hacer eso, ya sabes que existe esa maldita ley de concepción, si él pide que se detenga el proceso no podré hacer nada al respecto y no, no lo permitiré.

—Levi, no puedes ser egoísta en algo tan importante, ese niño merece saber quién es su padre.

El hombre frunció ligeramente el ceño y luego suspiró.

—Lo sé, haré lo siguiente, luego de los cuatro meses ya no se puede realizar el procedimiento de aborto, es ilegal, prometo que para entonces buscaré a ese alpha, no antes.

—Promételo, enano, te atormentaré hasta que lo hagas.

—Ya, te dije que lo haré, para ser sincero no creo que él quiera hacerse cargo, tú debes prometer que si ese hombre no quiere participar no me obligarás a insistirle, ¿está claro?

—De acuerdo, lo haré. Ay, Le, todavía no puedo creer que vas a tener una panzota enorme, te saldrán estrías, y tendrás celulitis, subirás de peso —comenzó a molestarlo divertida, pero nada podía opacar la felicidad del omega.

—Nada importa, por mí puede destruir mi cuerpo, daría todo por él —luego le habló a su vientre—. Hola, hijo, tú crece tranquilo que papá va a cuidarte, te esperé mucho tiempo.

—Le, te felicito —dijo Hange mientras se fundían en un amoroso abrazo.

Decidió no avisar aún, ni a su familia, ni a su trabajo. Hacía unos años había tenido esa terrible experiencia donde había quedado embarazado en uno de los procedimientos de inseminación, había informado de inmediato, todos lo habían felicitado, solo para perder el mismo dos meses más tarde, odiaba cada vez que alguien lo miraba con lástima y detestaba esos murmullos a su espalda de "pobre, Levi, pobre omega, qué lástima". No, no volvería a pasar por eso, primero debería asegurarse, estar completamente seguro que podría llevar el embarazo a buen término, luego sí, les contaría a todos. Excepto Hange, que era la única que sabría la verdad, para los demás bastaría con decir que se había hecho un procedimiento de inseminación… aunque también dependería de lo que ese alpha dijera, si es que lograba encontrarlo alguna vez.

Esa misma tarde, al salir del trabajo, se fue al centro comercial, estuvo eligiendo algunas cosas porque no podía manejar su ansiedad. Todo en color blanco, simplemente porque le gustaba ese color para el bebé, no tenía ningún problema con cualquier otro color. Eligió un pequeño peluche, un osito polar, algunos baberos, sonajeros, papel de decoración, mantitas, cuando quiso acordar se había hecho una buena cantidad. Se fue contento a su casa. Sabía que no debía emocionarse demasiado, ¿pero cómo evitarlo?

Pasó por la plaza cercana a su residencia y se quedó mirando a los niños, bien abrigados, mientras jugaban y correteaban por el lugar. Instintivamente llevó una mano a su vientre y se imaginó a él con el pequeño o pequeña jugando a las escondidas, comprándole un dulce, haciéndolo girar mientras lo abrazaba. De repente toda esa sensación de soledad se había esfumado por completo.

Para cuando llevaba 8 semanas de embarazo concurrió al chequeo mensual junto a su mejor amiga, grande sería su sorpresa cuando la obstetra le anunció que no estaba esperando un bebé, sino dos, iban a ser mellizos. Levi sintió que le habían regalado un pedazo del cielo. Mientras tomaba un té con una porción de torta junto a su amiga que se deshacía en consejos para el futuro papá, su celular sonó, era su madre.

—Lo siento, Han, debo atender —dijo mientras aceptaba la llamada—. ¿Hola? Sí, ¿cómo estás? Uh, no lo sé, tengo que fijarme en mi agenda, pero creo que no tenga nada para ese día, ¿qué sucede? —Levi elevó las cejas un momento y escuchó atento—. Ya veo, ¿en la casa de la tía Kiyomi? Entiendo, bien, entonces iré, pero escucha no me quedaré mucho, sabes que las reuniones sociales y los eventos no son lo mío. ¿Debo llevar algún regalo? De acuerdo, sí, será lo mejor, luego me dices cuánto gastaste y te daré la mitad, siempre fuiste buena para elegir regalos. Sí. ¿Yo? No, nada nuevo, estoy con Hange, le diré, está bien, cuídate, ¿estás resfriada?, ya veo, no te desabrigues, sí, nos vemos el jueves, adiós.

—¿Qué dice la linda Kuchel?

—Te manda muchos saludos, al parecer habrá una especie de reunión familiar el próximo jueves en casa de mi tía, se supone que van a presentar al futuro esposo de Mikasa o algo así, creo que ya van a fijar el día de la boda. ¿Me pregunto cómo será ese hombre?

—No lo tomes a mal, amigo, pero siempre pensé que tú te casarías antes que ella.

—Bueno, lo hice, solo que me divorcié.

—¿No crees que sería la ocasión ideal para contarles sobre los mellis?

—No, de ninguna manera, la reunión es para Mikasa y su felicidad conyugal, no quiero robarle protagonismo, además es demasiado pronto, quisiera estar de tres y medio o cuatro para recién anunciarles, no quiero precipitarme, disfrutaré este pequeño tesoro yo solo por el momento.

—Y yo también.

—Gracias, Han, de verdad, gracias por estar.

—Vaya, el embarazo si que te sienta bien, no pareces tú para nada —bromeó la mujer pero el omega le terminó dando la razón.

Estaba más sentimental, más amable, más flexible, incluso sus mismos compañeros del trabajo le habían dicho que tenía un aura "rosa" alrededor, tal vez fuera por la inmensa felicidad que sentía.

Ese jueves se arregló apropiadamente con un traje, su familia amaba los protocolos y las tradiciones, tal vez por eso siempre se había sentido como el bicho raro que iba rompiendo los esquemas, de manera que solo participaba si era completamente inevitable, como esta ocasión.

Se miró al espejo, la verdad hacía como un año que no veía a la hermosa Mikasa. Cuando jovencito sus padres siempre lo dejaban a cargo de cuidarla por las tardes. Muchos años había sido su niñero, le tenía un afecto especial, se sentía un poco como un padre para ella, de manera que apenas pudiera hablaría con el futuro consorte de la mujer, y si era necesario y le generaba dudas iba a ponerlo en su lugar, que Mikasa no estaba sola, tenía una familia que siempre la respaldaría.

Pasó a buscar a su madre en su auto y condujeron hacia la casa de su tía que vivía en las afueras de la ciudad en un chalet lujoso. Su madre parloteaba y parloteaba, pero su mente estaba lejos, lejos.

—Hijo, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Te noto algo distante, pero a la vez te ves… no sé, diferente, ¿algo bueno ha pasado?

—Cuando sea el momento adecuado te lo diré.

—Oh, ¿estás de novio finalmente?

—No preguntes, madre, no diré nada, cuando sea el momento propicio.

Kuchel soltó un suspiro, su hijo era en extremo reservado con sus asuntos personales, seguir indagando sería en vano, pero era evidente que algo muy bueno había acontecido.

Al llegar los novios aún no habían arribado, la ruta por la que venían estaba con un atascamiento por un accidente automovilístico y se demorarían un poco. Levi saludó a todos los parientes y aguantó estoicamente sus miradas de lástima, evitaban hablarle de sus hijos y de los temas que les parecían no eran sanos para él, pero esa misma actitud lo molestaba. Bien, no era importante, pronto todos sabrían que estaba esperando dos hermosos bebés, sí, se acabarían esas miradas de compasión.

Comió bastantes masitas, últimamente le atraían los sabores dulces, tomó dos tazas de té y ya estaba con bastante sueño cuando al fin arribaron los agasajados. Todos pasaron a sentarse en la mesa, ya era casi hora de una cena más que un convivio, pero Levi esperaba poder saludar y escabullirse de inmediato, cumplir y por fin liberarse de esa tortura.

Estaba tomando un sorbo de su té cuando sintió que se le atoraba la bebida en la garganta, comenzó a toser ruidosamente mientras su madre le palmeaba la espalda, cuando se recuperó Mikasa estaba dirigiéndose a su silla, por lo que se puso de pie transpirando frío y rogándole a todos los santos que no fuera justamente "ese" alpha el que se casaría con su prima.

—¡Levi! —dijo la mujer y lo abrazó con efusividad tomándolo por sorpresa—. Tenía muchas ganas de verte, solo te la pasas trabajando y trabajando.

—Sí, es que… sí.

—Te presento a mi prometido —dijo con el orgullo rebosándole la mirada y tirando del agarre del alto hombre de ojos grises—. Eren, este es mi querido primo Levi, Levi, Eren.

Quería morirse allí mismo, que se abriera un agujero enorme y se lo tragara la tierra, a duras penas pudo estrechar la mano del otro que intentaba no mostrarse tan incómodo como él.

—¿No es apuesto? —dijo la joven, con una dulzura en la voz que Levi desconocía que podía existir en ella.

Sintió las piernas temblorosas y solo asintió para girar su cabeza y buscar con la mirada a su madre, tal como un niño que se ha golpeado y necesita la contención materna. Se quedó serio y a un costado, intentado respirar y no desmayarse, de pronto sintió un fuerte mareo y se excusó para salir al patio a tomar aire. Sus manos tiritaban, alcanzó a llamar a Hange que lo atendió con rapidez.

—¿Levi? ¿Ya terminó la reunión? ¿Cómo te fue?

—Ha-han… ¡joder! ¡Joder!

—¿Qué sucede, Le? ¿Estás bien?

—¡No! No, Han, di-diablos, e-encontré al alpha, pero, pero es el alpha equivocado.

.

By Luna de Acero.-


	2. La verdad desnuda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose.
> 
> Aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia, han estado pidiéndomela por todas partes jaja. Bueno, por lo visto les ha gustado, al final van a ser tres capítulos, porque ya llevaba como 10 mil palabras y me faltaba muchísimo más para terminar y dije: Ah, no, no wa llegar, se hace interminable. Así que decidí cortar por lo sano y armar dos capítulos más y listo. El próximo y último, para el fin de semana que viene, hago lo que puedo, no me exijan, jaja.
> 
> Bueno, eso nomás, cuídense mucho, anden por la sombra, sean amables y sean felices, los adoro mis lunaceros!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, la historia si es de mi completa invención.
> 
> Advertencias: Lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, un poco de angustia y drama porque... no hace falta explicar ustedes ya me conocen, igual y van a poder soportarlo y a ver si se animan a decirme cómo creen ustedes que va a terminar este despiplume, los estaré leyendo.

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**"Nada en la vida debe ser temido, solamente comprendido.** _

_**Ahora es el momento de comprender más, para temer menos."** _

_**Marie Curie** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

Quedó en que apenas terminara la reunión Levi iría a casa de su amiga, sentía que se le había bajado la presión y estaba un poco tembloroso.

—¿Estás bien? —Sintió la voz a su espalda y notó que era Eren, así que intentó mostrarse lo más íntegro posible.

—Sí, es que… muchos dulces, no estoy bien del estómago.

—Ya veo.

Eren carraspeó y encendió un cigarrillo, el ambiente se tornó incómodo y Levi sentía que iba a vomitar allí mismo, por lo que decidió que mejor se iba.

—Disculpa —lo detuvo Eren acercándose con rapidez—. Eh, me preguntaba si podríamos, uh, bueno, ir a tomar un café, me gustaría tener una charla privada contigo.

Levi lo miró y asintió pero no se movió en absoluto, por lo que Eren luego de fumar un poco más agachó la cabeza y sacó su celular.

—¿Tal vez deberíamos intercambiar números?

—Oh, claro, sí.

Luego se despidió apurado y se fue, le dejó un beso a su madre en la mejilla, igual que a Mikasa y salió como corcho de champagne por la puerta. Sus manos temblaban cuando intentaba encender el auto y luego de conducir unos quince minutos aparcó a un costado de la ruta, apoyó su frente contra el volante y gritó con fuerza. Luego tomó su móvil y llamó a su amiga.

—¿Ya puedes hablar? —preguntó, ya que en la llamada anterior lo había escuchado resoplar y luego le había colgado repentinamente.

—Sí, ya puedo —dijo con voz desganada.

—¿Qué es eso de "alpha equivocado", ah?

—No lo vas a creer, Han, te juro que mi vida parece un puto drama coreano, quiero llorar y tú sabes que yo jamás lloro, bueno solo cuando las hormonas explotan para la mierda.

—¿Dónde estás? ¿Quieres venir, o puedo ir a verte?

—No, no, yo… no puedo hoy, luego vemos.

—Levi, me estoy asustando, ¿qué sucede?

—Para hacer las cosas simples, el alpha que me preñó… es el prometido de Mikasa.

Hange se quedó muda mientras intentaba entender el peso del problema.

—¿Han?

—Puta madre.

—Diablos, sí. ¿Qué le hice a Dios para que me castigue así? ¿Es porque soy ateo? Mañana iré a la iglesia, daré limosna, joder.

—E-espera, Levi, ¿estás seguro, seguro? ¿O más o menos seguro?

—Completa y absolutamente seguro. Llegamos con mi madre a la recepción en casa de tía Kiyomi y su nuevo marido. Ahí estuvimos tomando té por no sé cuánto tiempo porque Mikasa y su futuro esposo estaban demorados, y entonces llegaron.

—¡Santa berenjena! ¿Pero estás seguro?

—¡Carajo, Han, sí, sí! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que confirmártelo?

—Bueno, es que lo viste una sola vez, esa noche y ya, a lo mejor estás sugestionado.

—Primero, no soy un idiota, no estaba ebrio esa noche, no del todo, por si fuera poco no fue solo esa noche, fue todo el siguiente día, además se llama Eren, dudo que haya muchos tipos fornidos, atractivos, de cabello largo y hermosos que… bueno, ya, ¡es él! Deja de preguntar.

—No lo puedo creer.

—¿Y cómo crees que estoy yo?

—Ay, Li, ¿qué vas a hacer?

—No estoy en condiciones de responder eso en este momento —dijo sintiendo que las emociones empezaban a subirle por la garganta.

—Claro, entiendo, escucha, mañana voy a tu casa, ¿quieres? De hecho, estoy haciendo lemon pie en estos momentos, te llevo un poco.

—Sí, estaría bien —dijo inspirando para retener las lágrimas y estiró su mano a la cajuela del auto para sacar algunos pañuelos descartables.

—Amigo, ¿estás llorando?

—¡NADIE ESTÁ LLORANDO!

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

—Han…

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedes venir a mi casa un rato? —Su voz esta vez se sintió rota.

—Claro, Li, dame una hora que ya llega Moblit así se queda con los niños.

Cuando Hange llegó a casa de su amigo, Levi estaba encerando el piso, por lo general si tenía un día estresante en el trabajo, o acontecía algún problema complejo, siempre se ponía a limpiar y ordenar como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Llamó al delivery y pidió una pizza grande porque cuando había problemas a ella le daba por comer. El omega se dio una ducha rápida y cuando regresó Han ya tenía todo listo en ese rincón del living que siempre convertían en una especie de "nido", con mantas, botellas de cerveza (en este caso sería de bebidas gaseosas) y comida chatarra. Una o dos veces al mes hacían su fiesta viendo videos, comentando chismes, criticando noticias y compartiendo memes de las redes sociales.

Hange empujó una porción de pizza contra la boca de su amigo que no reaccionaba.

—Anda, no es divertido si como sola. Y ya cuéntame de una vez como fue ese reencuentro.

Levi le aventó un almohadón en la cara que le desacomodó los anteojos.

—¡No es una puta comedia romántica, es la vida real, Han! ¡Ugh! Mikasa estaba tan radiante y feliz, sonreía a todos, ¡sonreía! Ella casi nunca lo hace.

—¿Y qué te dijo el susodicho?

—Pues nada, nos saludamos así a la distancia, ¿qué íbamos a hacer? Me empecé a marear y sentirme descompuesto y fui afuera a tomar aire, ahí fue cuando te llamé.

—¿Y eso fue todo?

—¡¿Acaso te parece poco, loca?!

—No, no, pero pensé que tal vez él y tú habían intercambiado algunas palabras.

—Eh, bueno… él se acercó luego y… —la mente de Levi estaba en blanco y Hange lo miraba absorta en sus expresiones—. Mierda. No recuerdo qué hablamos.

—¿Cómo que no recuerdas? Anda, esfuérzate un poco, Li, piensa, piensa —dijo empujándolo de un hombro pero nada le venía a la mente.

—¡Ah!

—¿Ya recordaste?

—No, no exactamente pero creo que, mmm —tomó su celular y buscó—. Aquí, intercambiamos números.

—¡EL PERFIL, MIRA LA FOTO DE PERFIL!

—¡Cál-ma-te! —gritó Levi mientras volvía a golpearla con el almohadón—. Joder, se supone que vienes a ayudarme no a alterarme.

Una vez que se calmaron las cosas fueron al perfil de Telegram del alpha y miraron ahí.

—¡Levi! ¡Está más rico que comer pollo frito con las manos!

—Bueno, bueno, ya suelta —dijo sacándole el celular, luego miró él la foto donde Eren estaba algo despeinado y cara de chico malo, se mordió el labio inferior—. Está super guapo, ¡pero ese no es el punto! El punto es que se va a casar con Mikasa.

Y nuevamente se hundió entre las colchas mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

—Siempre está la posibilidad que los hijos no se parezcan a él.

—La mentira tiene patas cortas, Han. No podré ocultar esto toda la vida.

—¿Y si simplemente le cuentas la verdad a tu prima?

—¡No!

—¿Por qué no? No es tu culpa, tú ni siquiera conocías a su prometido.

—Si te estuvieras por casar y aparece un familiar embarazado de tu futuro marido, ¿cómo te sentirías, Han? No puedo hacerle esto. Definitivamente la vida me odia.

—Deberías hablar al menos con él, ¿cómo se llamaba?

—Eren.

—Amigo, deberías hablar con Eren y decirle.

—¿Decirle qué? "Hola, Eren, tengo que decirte algo, espero mellizos, por cierto tú eres el padre, campeón", ¡uhg!

Esta vez fue Hange quien molió a almohadazos a Levi, al final terminaron agitados después de una guerra sobre el sofá.

—Levi, como tu mejor amiga es mi obligación hacerte reflexionar y debes decirle.

—Nada bueno saldrá de decirle.

—Nada bueno saldrá de no decirle.

—Me pedirá que a-a, ni siquiera puedo decirlo —dijo mientras abrazaba un almohadón contra su cuerpo.

—Mira, yo creo que deberías escuchar que tiene él para decirte, a fin de cuentas te dio su número ¿no? Es por algo, es una señal.

—Deja de fantasear, tanto ver k-dramas te afectó el cerebro. Además, no recuerdo si yo le pedí su número o fue él. Joder. Nunca voy a escribirle.

—Entonces, si él te escribe y te pide que se reúnan, deberías aprovechar para decirle.

—Dudo que me escriba, pero está bien, si lo hace, tal vez considere contarle la verdad. Ahora pásame una rebanada, ya tengo hambre.

—¿Vemos algo en la tele?

—No tengo ganas.

Brr. Brr.

—Levi, tu celular está vibrando.

—Debe ser alguna actualización de algo, o alguna estúpida notificación de alguna estúpida red social —dijo dándole un enorme bocado a su porción.

—Dice "Eren", en la pantalla.

Levi se atragantó y luego mató a almohadazos a su amiga porque le estaba gastando una broma.

Lo cierto es que Eren le escribió dos días después y le pidió si podían encontrarse a tomar un café y charlar un poco. Estuvieron con Hange escribiendo y ensayando un discurso, les tomó por lo menos cuatro horas, para poder explicar adecuadamente el tema de su embarazo.

El día anterior al encuentro Levi apenas pudo conciliar el sueño debido a los nervios, así que usó un poco de corrector de ojeras para esconder su cara demacrada esa tarde. Mientras manejaba hacia la cafetería repasaba en su cabeza una y otra vez todas las palabras, todas las formas, las posibilidades infinitas en que abordaría el tema. Estuvo quince minutos estacionado antes de descender del vehículo y llegó diez minutos tarde, algo que normalmente sería inaceptable para su conducta obsesiva, sin embargo era una ocasión inusual y difícil de afrontar.

Cuando Levi llegó se sorprendió de encontrar a Eren sentado en un rincón frente a una ventana, mirando hacia un patio interno de la cafetería. Con que el alpha sí era puntual, eso era bueno. Inspiró y caminó decidido al lugar.

El alpha se veía… bueno, bastante apuesto, parecía como si hubiera puesto esmero en verse presentable, o tal vez había salido de su trabajo y ya. Se saludaron a la distancia, aunque Eren se puso de pie al llegar Levi.

Pronto un mesero se acercó, Eren pidió un americano doble y Levi un té negro, cuando el hombre del servicio se retiró Eren sonrió suave y dijo:

—Las mismas bebidas de la otra vez.

Levi estaba tan nervioso que tuvo que repensar tres veces antes de darse cuenta a qué refería.

—Ah, sí.

Si bien tenía mucho que decirle, ahora frente a frente su convicción se desmoronaba como un castillo de naipes. Tamborileó sus dedos sobre el borde de la mesa tratando de juntar un poco de valor para afrontar lo que se venía.

—No volviste al bar.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Levi mientras levantaba su rostro y se encontraba con la tranquila y penetrante mirada de Eren.

—¿El bar? ¿"El griego"?

—Ah, el b-bar, sí, digo no, no, yo, no soy de… no era, lo hice un par de veces pero no para… No, no volví.

Levi miró nerviosamente alrededor.

—Yo volví un par de veces, pensé que te iba a encontrar.

—Bueno, nos volvimos a encontrar, aunque las circunstancias fueron diferentes.

Levi estaba tan preocupado que no estaba prestando atención realmente a lo que Eren le decía.

—Me alegra que hubieras aceptado reunirte conmigo.

—Sí, bueno, supongo que quieres saber si yo hablaré o diré algo a mi familia, puedes estar tranquilo, no diré una sola palabra, por el bien de todos es mejor que nadie sepa —comenzó a hablar Levi con mayor seriedad e irguiéndose sobre su silla, Eren levantó ambas cejas sorprendido.

—Oh, bueno, supongo que sería mejor mantener lo sucedido entre nosotros, por ahora.

—Por eso dije que no te preocupes, yo no diré nada. Sin embargo, hay cierta circunstancia que… bueno, cómo te explico —Levi se mojó los labios y el mesero dejó el pedido frente a ellos.

—Continúa —pidió Eren y Levi lo miró con dudas.

—No es fácil, decirlo, de hecho —Endulzó su té con apenas media cucharadita de azúcar, bebió un trago y suspiró—. Luego de que pasó lo que pasó, la verdad es que yo me olvidé de… mejor te cuento esto, como sabes soy un omega, bueno, es todo lo que sabes y mi nombre y que soy pariente de tu futura mujer, pero hay otra cosa que…

—Tranquilo, dime lo que necesites, no te sientas cohibido, por favor.

—Sí, eso intento, pero te juro, no es tan simple. El punto es… muchas veces en mi vida intenté —volvió a suspirar y Eren comenzó a ponerse nervioso, ¿qué estaba sucediendo? —. ¿Recuerdas que dije que luego de ese encuentro yo tomaría la píldora del día después?

Levi sintió escalofríos ante la atenta mirada de Eren, quien de inmediato abrió ligeramente la boca y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Luego los abrió y lo miró de nuevo.

—¿Estás embarazado?

—Sí.

¿Adónde se había ido el super discurso cuidado y que les había llevado tantas horas hacer? Como sea, ya estaba dicho lo más importante. Levi no supo cómo, pero pudo sostenerle la mirada al alpha.

Eren apoyó su espalda contra el respaldar de la silla y bebió un trago de su vaso térmico mientras su rostro mantenía una expresión neutral y seria. Pero los minutos pasaban y no decía nada, el omega estaba que ya no daba más, por lo que decidió hablar.

—No estoy esperando que me digas que vas a hacerte cargo, esto fue un… eh, una negligencia de mi parte porque yo te dije que iba a tomar la bendita pastilla, pero bueno, también es cierto que yo no me embarazo fácil, de hecho, es tan extraño. Me hice muchos estudios para estar seguro y así están las cosas.

—Esto es inesperado —habló por fin el alpha y levantó su mirada, Levi trató de mostrarse tranquilo pero tenía a su corazón brincando dentro de su pecho y comenzó a sentirse mareado.

—Lo sé. Lo siento.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Por… yo dije que tomaría la píldora y bueno.

—Sí, es verdad pero tampoco es como si me hubieras obligado a acostarme contigo sin protección, también es mi culpa.

dejó de funcionar.

El omega lo observaba sorprendido, esperando aún la acusación, el enojo, el reproche, pero nada de eso sucedió, esta vez él se quedó sin palabras y apretó los labios porque el alivio que le sobrevino fue tan grande que tuvo ganas de llorar. Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan malditamente sensible, debido al embarazo su estabilidad emocional estaba desapareciendo.

—¿Estabas preocupado por cómo reaccionaría? —preguntó Eren y Levi sonrió con algo de pena y asintió porque seguía sin poder tomar control de sus cuerdas vocales—. Estás un poco pálido, ¿te sientes bien?

Levi volvió a asentir y tomó un trago de su té, inspiró y se apretó el puente de la nariz y al fin se calmó un poco.

—La verdad es que no me esperaba esto para nada. ¿Cómo te sientes tú con la noticia?

—¿Y-yo?

No solo no había ni una brizna de hostilidad en Eren, sino que le preguntaba cómo se sentía, era bastante desconcertante. Levi bajó la mirada a su taza y se preguntó si estaría bien ser honesto. Bueno, no "tan" honesto.

—La verdad es que, yo tenía planeado tenerlo hasta que descubrí que eras el prometido de Mikasa. Ella es muy especial para mí, cuando era pequeña solía cuidarla, pasábamos muchas horas juntos —recordó con melancolía—, era casi una hija para mí. Cambiaba sus pañales, le daba de comer, la llevaba a la plaza, asistía a sus fiestas de té con sus muñecos… lo que intento decir es que jamás haría nada que pudiera lastimarla, incluso esto, si yo hubiera sabido que tú eras su prometido es obvio que no… Me siento muy triste, si ella se enterara le rompería el corazón, no quiero verla llorar.

—Entonces, ¿ya tomaste una decisión?

Eren notó como los dedos de Levi temblaban y como se aferraba a la taza para que no se notara. Hubo otro silencio largo e incómodo.

—Entiendo, no has tomado una decisión aún. ¿Te reuniste conmigo para saber qué opinaba al respecto?

—Ah, no lo sé, solo me pareció importante que supieras, ya que sea cual sea el camino que esto tome… en realidad no iba a decírtelo, pero una charla con mi mejor amiga me hizo reflexionar, lo correcto era que te lo dijera.

—¿Por qué no querías decírmelo?

Levi dudó unos segundos antes de responder, sus manos instintivamente se entrelazaron sobre su regazo y su mirada se tiñó de tristeza.

—Ya sabes por lo de la ley…

—¿La de paternidad alpha? —Levi asintió—. ¿Tenías miedo de que pidiera que lo abortaras?

El omega se estremeció y ni siquiera pudo mover la cabeza afirmativamente.

—¿Por eso tampoco volviste al bar?

—A-ahora las cosas son diferentes, te vas a casar con mi prima, una situación así… incluso si se aclaran los términos, sería muy malo para toda la familia.

Eren lo escuchaba atentamente, pero Levi parecía estar hablando más con él mismo que con el alpha.

—A ver, Levi, dime honestamente, si yo no fuera el prometido de Mikasa, ¿tendrías al bebé? ¿Incluso si fuera por tú cuenta, como padre soltero?

El omega levantó su rostro y sus ojos estaban llenos de brillos, como si se hubiera iluminado de repente, incluso abrió la boca para responder, pero entonces volvió a opacarse y perder el entusiasmo.

—No hablemos de escenarios imaginarios, la realidad es esta, eres el prometido de Mikasa y no quiero arruinar su felicidad, no se lo merece.

—Entonces sí tomaste una decisión.

Levi nuevamente bajó su rostro y se perdió en las pequeñas ondas que se formaban sobre la superficie de su té. No pudo responder.

—Quisiera que escucharas que opino al respecto —dijo al fin Eren y Levi parecía encogerse cada vez más en su asiento—. ¿Quieres saber o no?

—Sí.

—Si bien yo tengo la mitad de la responsabilidad en esto, tú eres quien tiene la última palabra Levi —el omega lo miró con duda—. Es tu cuerpo, por ahora no hay un ser humano, solo un embrión y decidas lo que decidas hacer, estaré para apoyarte. Si decides abortar, iré contigo a la clínica y te acompañaré lo que haga falta, si decides tenerlo, quiero formar parte de la vida de mi hijo. Como sea, no te vas a librar tan fácil de mi —soltó al último con una sonrisa tranquila.

Levi sintió como si le llenaran el corazón con calidez y tuvo que contener la respiración un poco para no largarse a llorar, ¡malditas emociones! Quiso decirle que no era un solo bebé, sino mellizos, pero lo cierto es que Eren no era su pareja, ¡era el futuro marido de su prima! Y hasta que no tomara seriamente una decisión esa información era mejor no decirla.

—Supongo que estás de dos meses, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—No queda mucho tiempo para decidirte.

—No —miró sus manos y volvió a sentirse mareado, cada vez que pensaba en el procedimiento para deshacerse de su embarazo sentía una gran opresión en el pecho—. No hay mucho que pensar tampoco. Si yo… si yo a-aborto, ¿me vas a acompañar?

—Lo haré —dijo Eren con una expresión sombría y triste.

—Lamento haberte metido en todo este lío.

—¿Qué sucede contigo? No seas tan amable, no es necesario. Somos dos personas adultas, los dos decidimos tener relaciones, los dos decidimos no cuidarnos, ya te lo dije, la responsabilidad es de ambos, y ambos debemos responder por los resultados. No voy a presionarte, pero yo no te estoy pidiendo que abortes, que eso quede claro.

—Tampoco tengo otra opción.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo por qué? ¡Por Mikasa! Bueno, por ti también, tienen un proyecto de vida juntos, planes, van a unir sus vidas y…

—Ya, lo entiendo. Creo qu-

—Espera, ha sido un muy largo día, no he dormido bien anoche, no estoy en condiciones de seguir conversando al respecto, lo siento, pero debemos posponer la charla un poco, ¿puede ser?

—¿Te sientes mal?

—No, solo estoy cansado, estresado, necesito descansar un poco.

—¿Te llevo a tu casa?

—No, vine en mi auto. Escucha, te escribiré o escríbeme tú cuando estés disponible, o nos llamamos, no sé, ya veremos.

Levi levantó la mano para llamar al mozo y no dejó que el alpha pagara. Sin embargo cuando estaba llegando a la puerta comenzó a ver borroso y no llegó a afirmarse de ningún lado que le fallaron las piernas, Eren lo alcanzó a agarrar antes de que golpeara en el piso. La chica del mostrador y uno de los mozos corrieron a ayudarles, mientras el gerente del local llamaba a la asistencia médica.

Fueron algunos segundos que todo se le puso negro y luego recobró el conocimiento, se sorprendió de ver tanta gente encima, lo habían sentado en un silloncito que era parte de la decoración en la sala frente a la recepción. Levi explicó que estaba un poco anémico y que no era algo de importancia, sin embargo Eren no dejó que se fuera hasta ser chequeado por el médico que habían llamado. El médico le recomendó reposo por dos días, que pidiera una consulta con su médico de cabecera y que en lo posible no hiciera ejercicios o movimientos bruscos.

—Dame las llaves de tu auto, te llevo —dijo Eren.

—No, estoy bien.

—No estás bien, si te desmayas frente al volante puede ocurrir una fatalidad. Dame las llaves de una vez.

A regañadientes Levi se las entregó, pero fue caminando al auto, no sin antes advertirle a Eren con una ceja enarcada y mucho temple:

—No soy un debilucho, así que no me trates así.

Luego que subieron y Eren encendió el motor Levi se disculpó.

—En realidad tengo muy buena salud, esto es algo inusual.

—Estás embarazado, muchas cosas serán inusuales, tampoco creo que seas alguien débil, si eso te preocupa. Aunque es notable que no estás acostumbrado a que te cuiden.

—No necesito que me cuiden, puedo solo. Toma la 68 hasta Califax y luego doblas a la derecha hasta la 24.

—Muy bien, a veces no se trata de que necesites cuidados, sino de relajarte un poco y dejar que alguien te consienta y haga las cosas por ti, ¿no te gusta la idea?

—No me gusta depender de otros, supongo que lo esperable es un omega que esté chillando y temblando por la presencia de un alpha, yo no soy así.

—En realidad eso es un prejuicio. Mi madre es una omega muy enérgica, más bien diría que mi padre es el que le sigue el ritmo.

—Sí, tienes razón, tal vez sea un prejuicio. Suelo estar a la defensiva porque en general muchos me subestiman, en el trabajo, en la vida en general, no es que quiera ser desagradable, es solo… esa sensación de que te miran con lástima, detesto eso. No importa si eres omega o alpha, puedes ser fuerte e independiente.

Eren frenó en un semáforo mientras una fina llovizna comenzaba a caer, miró de reojo el perfil de Levi, ¡qué hermoso era! Y lo más atractivo era su personalidad, esa actitud arrojada. En la cafetería le había sorprendido verlo tan tímido, como queriendo esconderse, pero seguramente era por los nervios, Levi no era así, se notaba el cambio a medida que entraba en confianza y era, con total franqueza, muy encantador.

—Coincido contigo. En lo personal creo que los omegas deberían soltarse más, dejar de sentirse tan condicionados, por suerte la sociedad y sus estúpidas normas están cambiando.

—¿A qué te dedicas?

—Soy abogado, ¿y tú?

—Soy gerente de finanzas, tengo una licenciatura en comercialización y una especialización en comercio exterior. Me gustan los números, y vivir bien.

—¿Te la hicieron difícil, eh?

—Ni te imaginas. Cuando ingresé a la empresa hace ocho años atrás me tenían de mandadero, supe aprovechar mis habilidades, hice los movimientos correctos, hoy estoy dirigiendo a mucha gente que en su momento me había tildado de incapaz, es bastante gratificante.

—¡Vaya! Espero no tenerte nunca de enemigo.

—¿Mmm? Creo que lo estás malinterpretando, no me gustan las venganzas. Yo pienso que es mejor que aquellos que te detestan te vean triunfar, con eso es suficiente para que se atraganten. Soy estricto con mi equipo de trabajo, pero nunca presiono más de lo que son capaces de dar.

—¿Era cierto que estabas soltero? Quiero decir, como lo mencionaste ese día en el bar.

—Sí, es cierto, estuve casado hace unos años, pero no funcionó. Parece que es difícil llevarse bien conmigo.

—Hasta ahora no estoy de acuerdo con eso.

—No me conoces lo suficiente. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Hace cuánto que sales con Mikasa?

Eren hizo cálculos mentalmente.

—Según ella seis años y según yo cuatro.

—¿Eh?

—Es que hubo un período largo en que tuve que irme a estudiar al exterior, le dije que cortáramos la relación, pero ella dijo que esperaría. Yo preferí no tener contacto de ningún tipo, eso de estar sufriendo a la distancia no es lo mío, tenía que concentrarme en mi carrera. Y luego hubo unos meses que estuvimos alejados. Me siento cómodo con ella, nos conocemos muy bien.

—¿Tantos años? ¿Por qué nunca dijo nada? Bueno, es cierto que con el tiempo y mi obsesión con trabajar tanto nos hemos alejado bastante como familia. Pero me siento un poco mal de no haber sabido nada.

—Bueno, tampoco es como si hubiésemos interactuado mucho con nuestras familias, diría que yo no era del tipo "familiar", pero… ¿aquí, por dónde?

—A la izquierda, hasta la próxima rotonda y ahí la sigues hasta donde está el tanque de agua y por ahí derecho.

—Como te decía, ya cumplí treinta, no quiero tener hijos siendo demasiado grande, quiero disfrutar mis buenos años junto a ellos.

—Claro, los niños son hermosos.

Levi se deprimió un poco, Eren estaba pensando seriamente en formar una familia con Mikasa, él solo era un escollo, una sombra de destrucción sobre esos planes. ¿Cuánto dinero tenía en el banco? ¿Cuánto le podrían dar por su casa, y por el auto? Si pedía el retiro en la empresa ¿qué monto le darían como compensación? ¿Todo eso sería suficiente para poder irse a vivir a Indonesia y poner algún negocio de venta de gallinas o huevos o lo que fuera?

Suspiró y miró por la ventanilla como las gotitas de lluvia se iban pegando al vidrio.

—Aquí a la izquierda, la tercera casa sobre mano izquierda, la de tejas azules.

Eren ingresó al garaje y para entonces estaba arreciando, Levi suspiró.

—Entremos, te pediré un taxi.

El lugar era acogedor, pulcro, todo limpio, ordenado, con una decoración con colores fuertes que iban desde el azul marino al blanco en las paredes. No había alfombras, el piso era de porcelanato blanco con vetas grises (una simulación de mármol), y había un ligero perfume cítrico flotando en el ambiente. Ventanales grandes que daban a la calle, cortinas transparentes de color blanco. Se sentía caldeado dentro.

—¿Un café? —Luego Levi se golpeó la frente—. Oh, es la costumbre, acabamos de volver de tomar uno.

—Está bien, me gusta el café, acostumbro tomar cinco o seis tazas diarias.

—¿En serio?

—Hazme una, veremos que tan buen café preparas.

—¿Con azúcar?

—Prefiero amargo.

Levi se encogió de hombros y se fue a la cocina, Eren se quedó observando los libros que había en unas repisas, junto a unas esculturas de gatos hechas de porcelana fría, muy bonitas. Sus pies chocaron con algunas bolsas de compras que habían quedado contra la pared. Se acercó a mirar rápidamente, era una persona curiosa por naturaleza y le llamaba mucho la atención saber más sobre los gustos de Levi. Las bolsas eran de negocios de renombre, abrió una y encontró varios peluches, un osito, un perro, una tortuga y un gato, hacían ruiditos suaves al moverlos, como si tuvieran cascabeles dentro, sin duda eran juguetes para bebés. Confirmó cuando de otra bolsa sacó un plato térmico con cubiertos, pero había dos, probablemente Levi era precavido. En otra bolsa había ropa de bebés. Se alejó cuando escuchó los pasos de Levi acercándose con dos tazas humeantes.

Aceptó una taza negra grande y el aroma a buen café fue reconfortante.

—Ahora te pido el taxi.

—Espera un momento, terminaré el café, si no te molesta. Además, ¿hay alguien que pueda venir a acompañarte?

—Oh, no, no hace falta, ya me siento mejor, siéntate, no te estaba corriendo, es solo que con esta lluvia que no parece que vaya a mejorar es mejor ir pidiendo el servicio ahora, con seguridad están con demoras.

—No me siento tranquilo que te quedes solo —dijo Eren poniendo la taza sobre una mesita, se quitó la campera, luego se sentó y siguió bebiendo.

Levi rodó los ojos brevemente pero Eren lo notó y eso le dio ganas de reírse, realmente no le gustaba que otros se preocuparan por él, sin embargo encontraba esa actitud adorable.

—Ya estoy bien te dije, además apenas te vayas iré a meterme en la cama. Dormiré y todo estará bien, hasta ahora hice bien las cosas para cuidarme solo.

—De acuerdo, solo dime si te descompensas o necesitas ayuda, ¿te molesta si te escribo más tarde solo para estar tranquilo?

—Estaré durmiendo, en serio, no te preocupes tanto.

El dueño de casa llamó al servicio de taxis, efectivamente estaban ocupados y demorarían más de media hora.

—¿Así que eres fan de Tolkien?

—Oh, sí, me gustan los libros sobre batallas épicas, mundos mágicos.

—No soy de leer mucho, pero he visto las películas, me gustó mucho El hobbit. ¿Te gusta Harry Potter?

—Un poco, tengo las películas en Blue Ray pero no he comprado los libros, no estoy al nivel de un fan, pero las he disfrutado. ¿A ti te gusta?

—No, tampoco me disgusta, soy más de los animés, solo he leído mangas en los últimos años y bueno, libros de leyes.

—Cierto, eres abogado, ¿alguna rama en particular?

—Penal, también me especializo en litigios laborales.

—Suena complicado, bueno, si necesito hacerle juicio a la empresa en la que trabajo te pediré asistencia, espero me hagas precio.

Eren sonrió.

—Con todo gusto. ¿Tienes mascotas?

—Sí, una tortuga, aunque ahora está hibernando, se entierra todos los años y sale para la primavera. Lenteja.

—¿Lenteja?

—Así se llama.

Eren casi escupió el sorbo de café que había tomado.

—Sí, sí, búrlate, para tu información no la bauticé yo, la heredé y ese nombre ya lo tenía.

—¿Heredaste una tortuga?

—Sí, el hijo de puta de mi tío la puso en su testamento. Tenía una hermosa casa de verano en Camboriú, Brasil, pero decidió donarla a Greenpeace, y yo recibí a su linda tortuga, igual me encariñé con el bicho.

—Bueno, al menos quiso colaborar con el medio ambiente.

—Supongo, o simplemente nos quiso jugar una broma a todos. No es como si esperara algo de todas maneras, me siento orgulloso de decir que todo lo que tengo es gracias a mi esfuerzo —dijo con orgullo.

—Es una casa hermosa en verdad, me gusta la decoración. La mía es un desastre, Mikasa siempre me regaña por eso.

Hubo un silencio incómodo y Levi no tenía ganas de volver a hablar de su prima por el momento, Eren se regañó mentalmente por arruinar el ambiente.

—¿Y tú, tienes mascotas?

—No, lo intenté pero soy alérgico a los pelos de gato, y los perros necesitan mucha atención, creo que no soy una persona de mascotas.

—No te gustan las responsabilidades, tal vez.

—No, no, no es eso, soy responsable de verdad.

Sintieron la bocina del coche afuera y Eren se puso de pie.

—Pensé que tenían demora —dijo con algo de decepción.

—Tal vez se liberó algún coche cerca, como sea, gracias por acompañarme.

—Bien, te escribiré estos días para ver de, eh, reunirnos de nuevo.

—Claro.

Lo acompañó a la puerta y aceptó un beso en la mejilla de despedida. Cerró y largó un suspiro de alivio, hacía un buen rato Hange lo estaba llamando y escribiéndole para que le contara como le había ido. Fue a acostarse y desde allí le mandó un par de audios para informarle las novedades.

—Es un poco… desconcertante, no actuó de ninguna de las maneras que pudimos prever. Es un alpha, diferente, sí, muy diferente.

Los siguientes días caminaba por las paredes, tenía pesadillas, insomnio, fue a hacerse otro chequeo porque estaba aterrado que algo le sucediera a su embarazo, pero al parecer todo estaba normal. Eren le estuvo escribiendo, preguntándole si se encontraba bien, que se cuidara, que descansara, no sabía qué rótulo ponerle a esa relación, porque no eran amigos, tampoco amantes, ni siquiera podía decir que iban a ser padres porque aún no juntaba el coraje suficiente para decidir qué hacer.

No había acomodado las compras que había hecho la última vez con todas las cosas para bebés, las tenía arrumbadas en esa esquina. No sabía qué haría con ellas, ¿regalarlas? Le daba tanta pena tirarlas a la basura y entonces le saltaba la vena emocional y se largaba a llorar mientras se abrazaba el vientre y luchaba contra ese fuerte instinto de conservar a sus embriones.

"¿Puedo ir a hablar contigo mañana por la tarde?", le había escrito Eren esa mañana, no le había respondido, no sabía qué poner, como el alpha siguió insistiendo, aceptó. Su cabeza era un lío, un caos, realmente no sabía qué hacer, ni de qué hablar. Tenía tanto miedo de que Eren le pidiera que interrumpiera el proceso.

Agarró un cuaderno, mientras iba gastando otra caja de pañuelos y comenzó a hacer cálculos, de sus ahorros, de sus bienes personales, ¿qué tanto dinero podía juntar para irse a vivir a otro país?, lejos, bien lejos. Pero luego desistía y volvía a llorar, ¿llevarse a sus hijos lejos de su familia? ¿Nunca conocerían a su abuela? Irse a un lugar desconocido, donde no estarían sus amigos, sus afectos, donde no sabría si podría conseguir un trabajo estable…

Al siguiente día tuvo que usar una bolsita con hielo en los ojos para bajar un poco la hinchazón. Se preparó mentalmente para lo que fuera y le dijo a su amiga que estuviera lista para darle soporte emocional, porque lo iba a necesitar. Puntual, justo a las cinco menos cinco, tocaron a su puerta, atendió al segundo llamado y casi se le aflojan las piernas cuando notó que Eren no venía solo, Mikasa venía con él. ¿Pero qué estaba pasando?

Se saludaron y ambos ingresaron mientras Levi estaba en un blanco mental. Se sentó junto con ellos en los sillones del living y miró a Eren que parecía de lo más tranquilo.

—¡Qué hermosa está tu casa, Levi! —dijo su prima observando alrededor—. Hace mucho que no venía a visitarte, espero que podamos volver a juntarnos más seguido.

Levi asintió, había olvidado hasta como se respira.

—¿Así que ustedes ya se conocían? —dijo la mujer mirándolos a uno y otro y Levi se concentró en el piso sin atinar a responder.

—Algo así, nos conocimos hace… unos dos meses en una situación… un tanto diferente —dijo Eren, que no parecía nervioso o alterado.

—Bueno, ya vinimos, ¿qué es sobre lo que necesitabas hablarnos? —preguntó Mikasa un tanto inquieta.

Levi no podía ni levantar el rostro, sentía que se estaba descomponiendo a una velocidad vertiginosa. Eren se sentó más erguido y comenzó a hablar.

—Verás, yo le pedí a Levi que nos reuniéramos, pues tenemos que ha-

—¡CAFÉ!

La voz del dueño de casa sorprendió a la pareja que lo miraron de inmediato.

—¿A-alguien quiere un poco de café? Lo siento, no les ofrecí nada.

—Bueno, a mí me gustaría un poco de jugo, si no es molestia.

—Claro, ya mismo te traigo —dijo poniéndose de pie como un resorte—. ¿Eren?

—No, gracias.

Esperaron unos minutos que Levi regresó con una bandeja y una botella de jugo de durazno. Eren sirvió al notar que le temblaban las manos.

—Bien, como iba diciendo. No quiero que pase más tiempo —retomó Eren—, me urge hablar sobre un tema muy delicado. Verás, Mika… hace dos meses salí a un bar con algunos colegas, lo cierto es que estábamos festejando un caso que habíamos ganado, la de la señora de la joyería, y yo esa noche me quedé en el lugar y seguí bebiendo por mi cuenta.

Levi intentaba respirar porque todo su cuerpo era un desastre de nervioso. Mikasa no entendía qué estaba sucediendo, pero notaba que el ambiente se estaba tornando muy pesado.

—Esa noche conocía a Levi y nos fuimos juntos —Mikasa abrió grande sus ojos y miró a su primo que se refregaba las manos y tragaba de tanto en tanto—. Ni él sabía que yo era tu pareja, ni yo sabía qué era familiar tuyo, apenas nos dijimos nuestros nombres.

—¿Qué me estás queriendo decir, Eren?

—Tuvimos relaciones.

Levi quería decir algo, pero a la vez no sabía qué. No había nada que pudiera mejorar la situación y aún no llegaban a la peor parte, por lo que dejó que Eren prosiguiera. Mikasa no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, estaba en shock.

—Lo cierto es que, no volví a tener contacto con tu primo hasta la semana pasada cuando nos reunimos todos en la casa de tu tía, antes nos habíamos visto solo fue esa vez y nada más.

—Dios, no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, ¿realmente ustedes…?

—Eso no es todo —continuó Eren y le sostuvo la mirada—. Hace poco me enteré que, bueno tu primo está embarazado.

—¿Es una broma? —dijo elevando el tono de voz mientras cerraba sus puños y su barbilla temblaba.

—No. Soy el padre.

—¡¿Qué?! No, esto, no, espera, no puede estar pasando esto, ¿cómo qué eres el padre?

Levi sintió arcadas y tragó duro para contenerse, apretó los ojos mientras sentía que su nuca se ponía fría, joder, esperaba no desmayarse como la última vez.

—¡¿Cómo es posible que tú seas el padre?! Incluso si se acostaron, ¿cómo es posible?

—Yo anudé en él.

A Mikasa se le deslizaron varias lágrimas por las mejillas mientras miraba con profundo dolor a su pareja, Eren tenía una expresión de honda tristeza.

—¿Por qué? Tú nunca quisiste… conmigo, ¿por qué, Eren?

—No, no estoy seguro, me sentía bien, supongo.

Eren recibió una feroz bofetada y Levi pareció reaccionar, se puso de pie cuando su prima volvió a levantar su mano, pero Eren se interpuso.

—No, está bien, merezco eso y más.

—¿Y tú? —dijo la mujer dirigiéndose al omega—. ¿Sólo hiciste esto con él? ¿Cómo sabemos que no fuiste con otros también? ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros que no nos estás engañando?

Levi bajó la cabeza, sintiendo un fuerte mareo y nuevas náuseas.

—Solo fue esa vez…

—¡¿Cómo sabemos que no nos estás mintiendo?! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Dios mío!

Levi salió a pasos rápidos directo al baño, cerró la puerta y apenas pudo llegar al váter para vomitar sin control, sentía que se estaba desarmando en pedazos. No estaba dentro de sus expectativas tener que enfrentar a su prima de esa manera, tampoco es como si pudiera evitarlo, se sentía mareado, estresado y superado por la situación.

Escuchó algunos gritos de fondo, pero en verdad no podía concentrarse por el malestar general del que era protagonista. Eren tocó la puerta del baño y le preguntó si estaba bien, si necesitaba ayuda, "sí, todo eso", pensó, pero luego se sobrepuso y dijo que en un momento más saldría que no se preocuparan.

Le llevó bastante poder reponerse un poco y salir a enfrentar lo que fuera que iba a suceder. Estaba pálido y la pareja notó de inmediato el cambio. Mikasa lloraba en silencio mientras se secaba las lágrimas con unos pañuelos descartables que tenía en su cartera, mientras Eren permanecía serio y preocupado por el semblante de Levi.

—Mikasa, yo… —quería decir algo que la aliviara, algo que fuera positivo, algo que ayudara a calmar su dolido corazón, pero lamentablemente eso no era posible—. Lo siento.

—Hay cosas que no se pueden arreglar con una simple disculpa —dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie, tomaba su bolso y salía de aquel lugar, no podía permanecer ni un minuto más o se desbordaría y arrojaría palabras hirientes por doquier.

Pero no era el momento, sabía que aunque la situación era horrible, Levi no tenía la culpa, ella tampoco. No le cabía en la cabeza que Eren hubiera sido tan descuidado y desgraciado días antes de comprometerse a casarse.

Eren se puso de pie, dudando si ir tras ella o quedarse con Levi que parecía que iba a desvanecerse en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué esperas? —le dijo el omega—. ¡Ve tras ella!

—Pero es que te no te ves bien, ¿y qué si te desmayas de nuevo?

—Eso podrías haberlo pensado antes de traerla aquí, ¿no crees? —largó con algo de reproche.

—No podíamos dilatar más esta situación, imaginaba que iba a enojarse, pero debía contarle la verdad, seguir ocultándolo iba a ser peor.

—No la dejes sola, por favor. No te preocupes, llamaré a una amiga si es que me siento mal, ahora solo necesito calmarme y recostarme, si te tengo cerca no podré hacer ninguna de las dos.

—Prométeme que me avisarás si no mejoras —pidió preocupado.

Levi sintió muchas ganas de ser abrazado, de que lo confortaran, que lo cuidaran, pero había otras prioridades en este momento, además Eren… era el alpha de su prima.

—Lo prometo, ahora ve.

—Te llamaré.

—Claro.

Apenas escuchó la puerta de entrada cerrarse, rompió a llorar amargamente, abrazando su vientre y sintiendo más miedo que nunca. ¿Cómo se lo diría? ¿Cómo sería capaz de enfrentar a Mikasa para decirle que realmente quería tener a los hijos de su futuro esposo?

.

By Luna de Acero.-


End file.
